I Existed
by TheSpazChik
Summary: On the search for Sophia, Daryl finds something that not only is a key to finding the girl but to find another who has the answers everyone is looking for about the apocalypse. -possible DeanXocXDaryl-


**hey guys, thanks for clicking my story. just a heads up the words in italics will be a flashback or a dream. it will be easy to decide which. enjoy:) and ...**

**means it is switching POVs**

**I own nothing: not supernatural or Walking Dead. I dont even own Wonder Woman, but I do own Candice and a necklace that says Wonder Woman that I got on clearance at Claire's which i dont own either. I make no profit from any of this so yeA...**

* * *

I took a long drag from my last cigarette as I pressed the record button and sat in front of the camera. I was sitting in the middle of a small, empty room in an abandoned house. A visible cord protruding from the wall in the corner by a small window I had cracked earlier had me uneasy, but the pair of old, steel-toed boots neatly placed by the door to the hall and an old broken TV that I was using as a stand for the camera somehow made me feel less alone, As if I just moved into a new place that just needed sprucing up.

Unfortunately, that's not the case. I'm here, alone, explaining things to a damn camera that no one will probably even find.

"They might be found close to Sioux Falls, South." I stopped mid-sentence to look out the window when I head a groan. I slowly stood and went towards the glass. It was one of them. I carefully eased the window down, hoping it wouldn't hear the squeaks as It slide down and allowed me to lock it.

I glanced at the sleeping child lying down by the adjacent wall and sat back down and spoke quicker and quieter to the camera.

"But I can't run now, not anymore. I guess it's time to play hero again. My next step is to find this little girl's mom, and then I'm gone. Sam…Dean…..if you're watching this….you'll know where to find me. If this is someone else...hi, I'm Candace and...I existed."

I sighed and turned off the record and glanced at the child again.

_She had woken me the morning before when I heard her screaming down stairs. I remember grabbing my gun and running down the steps. The screams had stopped when I got to the bottom and it worried me. Was I too late? The screams sounded like a child, so that worried me more._

_"Hello?" I tried to whisper loud enough._

_There was a shuffle and slam in the kitchen so I immediately lowered my gun a bit and walked towards the small room. Turning to the door that I assumed was the pantry/closet; I turned the knob and opened it to show a small, blonde girl. She screamed in surprise, causing me to lunge forward and cover her mouth._

_"shhh." I had pleaded and pointed out the window._

_I got up and checked the window by the sink to see nothing moving around._

_"My name is Candace." I told her quietly." I'm not going to hurt you, but we need to stay quiet."_

_Like any scared child, she didn't say a word._

_"Look." I said, putting down the gun and held my hands up while backing away from the door." You can trust me."_

_Breathing heavily, she grabbed the door and closed herself in again._

_Sighing, I picked up the gun and checked the back door before I put the gun back in its holster on my thigh._

_I checked my bag for a bottle of water and a box of saltines and placed it by the door._

_"This place isn't safe for much longer." I told her through the door "And there's no way I'm leaving you hear to defend yourself. Open the door, ok? I have some crackers and water."_

_The door remained closed and the girl stayed silent._

_"Do you have a mommy or daddy or a group?" I asked, sighing."Can you at least let me know you're ok, that you aren't hurt or bitten?"_

_After a minute, the door creaked and opened. A small hand reached for the water and crackers and began to eat._

_"Good." I smiled." Progress."_

_The little girl said nothing as I watched over her while she ate. When she had her fill, she looked up shyly and muttered a thank you._

_"Can you tell me your name?" I had asked._

_"Sophia." She replied. _

_I talked her into going up into the safety of the second floor and got her to lie down, only under the condition that all the doors and windows stay shut and she can have as much crackers as she wants. The latter had been my idea and she was more than okay with it. _

It wouldn't be long though, till we have to leave, and I have a growing fear that the Dead guy roaming around outside, is just the beginning of whats to come.

...

Picking up another squirrel, I strung it on the rope that I had around my arm and kept walking, sulking because I couldn't find anything bigger.

I had been walking for a while, so I should be pretty far in and possibly close to the highway where we lost Sophia. I never put much thought into why I felt compelled to go look for her, but I guess it's because no one else has tried. Putting a few supplies on a car on the road with a note sayin wait here wasn't a useful idea to me.

I hate to think it but, if she just stayed where she was when Rick hid her, no one would be havin all these fits aside from Rick's little boy gettin shot. But I can't say that aloud, she's just a kid that got scared away. Maybe that's another reason I'm out lookin for her; maybe I feel guilty for secretly blaming her for running off and getting lost.

I pushed back my thoughts on the matter and went on alert when I heard a couple of snarls and groans and came upon an old two-story house and three walkers were huddled by the front door, trying to get in. Was someone in there? Maybe Sophia!

I held up my crossbow and quickly took care of them. Pulling out the arrows deeply imbedded in their heads, my hear. Was now beating faster. I had a feeling I might not like what I find in here, but I reached for the door knob and it easily came open. Thank God they don't know how to use doors.

"Sophia?!" I called out.

Nothing.

"Hello?"

I checked downstairs and made my way up to the second floor when I heard a creak.

There was a bathroom and two other doors. One was an old, dusty office and the next one's door was open. It was a small, empty bedroom apart from the old tv on the ground and a stuck walker hanging halfway out the window. It was stuck on the broken glass that went through it's back and out it's chest. I pulled out a knife and walked towards it, stabbing it in the eye. I noticed something clutched in it's hand; a necklace that said Wonder Woman.

I looked around and my attention was drawn to a small video camera on the tv. I picked it up and tried the power button. It had a full battery and a video came up, soI pressed play.

A young woman appeared on the screen when I pressed play. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. I looked closer and she was wearing the necklace I was now holding and she was sitting where I now stood. She took a drag of her cigarette and started talking.

...

Why did I have to be right? Out of all the times I was wrong in my life, why couldn't it be this time?

Somehow one found his way in, and when Sophia opened the door to go to the bathroom, there he was. In a panic, I grabbed the girl and my bag and help her out the window. I quickly shut the window when she was safely on the roof part of the first floor and I turned to head down and catch her when I gave her the ok to jump.

But the damned dead man was right there when I turned and he grabbed for me I used all my strength to push him away and he ended up smashing into the window. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to the front door and when I opened it, I closed it just as quickly because there were three more and cursed the broken lock.

I headed out the back door and called for Sophia. She quickly came around the corner and to the edge.

"Come on, sweetie its not that far come on."

she took a deep breath and jumped off. I thought I could handle catching her, but when she fell into my arm, we both went down. Scrambling up, I picked up Sophia and the bag and ran.

About 20 minutes later we came up an open field and I could see a house and barn not too far off into the distance.

"Look." I said, wheezing a little from my 15 minute run that kicked my ass.

"That's Dale's RV!" she pointed to a large mobile home.

"Come on!" I put her down and let her run about 5 feet a head of me. As we got closer , we saw what looked like tents. When we got even closer a blonde woman came at us with a gun drawn.

"Don't shoot!" I shouted.

"Sophia!" The blonde cried, scooping up the girl." Carol! Carol! Its Sophia, she's here!"

a woman with short gray hair came running from the tents. And then everyone came, crowding the girl.

I stood aside and let everyone settle down.

"Candy!" I heard Sophia call.

"Candy?" The Blonde asked.

"I'm Candy." I said, and the whole group looked at me like I just now appeared." Or Candace. Either is fine."

"Thank you so much." The grey haired woman said pulling me into a hug.

"Your welcome." I smiled, feeling a little dizzy.

"I'm Rick." One of the men said." Can I-"

I couldn't pay attention to what he was saying. On the way here, I had tripped and ran into a tree and a headache mixed with exhaustion and the heat had me now watching everyone's expression in slo-mo as I went down and blacked out.


End file.
